The Thor Argument Aftermath
by hm15
Summary: short scene set after 6x13, when then guys return to find the girls arguing over comic books. starts with all characters then changes to just leonard/penny half way through, enjoy!


_**got bored and it's currently 2:56 am so i'm writing a random little scene at the end of ep 13  
**__**group scene with leonard/penny bit at the end  
sorry for any mistakes, it's very late, enjoy!**_

* * *

"Still, if Harry Potter's wand can make decisions, WHY can't Thor's hammer?!"

These were the words from Penny the boys heard as they entered the apartment, phasers at the ready, set to stun of course.

"Penny, IT DOESN'T WORK LIKE-" Amy stopped and looked up when she noticed their return.

"Hi guys, back so soon?" Penny questioned. "I'll move these comics so you can sit down." She moved a pile of comic books onto the floor and Amy moved out of Sheldon's spot but the guys still stood at the door staring at them.

"It's like being back at the comic book store." Penny whispered to Bernadette. "What's with you guys?!"

Raj and Howard exchanged nervous glances as Leonard took a step forward.

"I don't know who you are, but what have you done with our girlfriends?" He said, only half joking. Howard tapped his arm and Leonard added "And his wife..."

This time it was Amy and Bernadette looking uneasily at each other. "I don't follow."

"Well the girls we know don't read comic books and certainly don't have arguments about them..." Howard said, gesturing to the piles of comic books scattered around the living room.

"We were having brunch, got a little tipsy and went to the comic book store and-"

"_You_ all went to the comic book store?" Sheldon cut in and interrupted Penny.

"Yes?" She replied

"Without us?" He said, staring incredulously at the girls

"Yeaaah?"

"This is not ok, I knew I was right, we must be in another dimension."

"Sheldon relax, Amy bought you a comic book. But _as I was saying_ we went to the comic book store to see why you guys love it all so much, you know because we're such great girlfriends and all, Stuart gave us some recommendations, we read them and then got into an argument about Thor's hammer."

"Oh..." Howard shrugged and sat on the floor next to Bernadette, who helped him remove parts of the costume, Raj sat in the white chair and Sheldon sat uneasily in his spot. As Penny went to the fridge, Leonard sat in her spot and pulled off the bald cap.

"So Thor huh? That's Raj's specialist subject." Howard said nodding behind him to where Raj was sat.

"I think it's time to change subjects." Amy announced, placing the comic book on the floor.

"So Howie, what happened, why are you back so early?"

Penny walked over to Leonard's side of the sofa and put her hands on the arm leaning over looking down at him. "Thanks for taking my space." She whispered.

Even though pieces of hair had fallen over her face, Leonard could see she was smiling. He tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled back. "No problem."

Penny's expression changed as she knelt down next to the sofa, resting her chin on the arm. "You know, I..." she looked down and paused, Leonard laced his fingers through hers; she looked up and continued. "I'm actually really glad you're home. I was really sad when you left and I don't think I would of been able to sleep without you tonight, let alone tomorrow night." She sighed.

"I was thinking the same, sharing a room with Sheldon isn't quite the same." He smiled down at her but his expression wasn't mirrored, Penny still looked uneasy.

"Are you okay?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I'm just tired." Penny closed her eyes as Leonard kissed her forehead.

"Do you wanna go next door? I'm kinda tired too, I'm sure everyone will understand." He said, gesturing to the door.

Penny smiled and nodded. She stood up and took Leonard's hand as he walked her out the apartment, saying goodbye to the group. At Penny's door he held her from behind, wrapping his arms around her stomach as she unlocked the door.

In her bedroom, Leonard tugged off the Star Trek uniform as Penny climbed under the covers. By the time he finished, Penny was already half asleep so he gently climbed in, rolling on his side to face her. Penny smiled as she felt Leonard's forehead rest against hers and his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer.

He sighed deeply. "God, I've missed you, I know I was hardly gone long, but I have."

"Mmm" Penny replied. She knew this would be the perfect time to tell Leonard she loved him again, but it hadn't been mentioned since her abrupt confession in the hall. Leonard had slipped it into conversation without even thinking this morning, so maybe it was time to start saying it more casually.

Penny moved her head back from Leonard's on the pillow and he opened his eyes, she looked into them for a few moments before speaking.

"I love you Leonard"

* * *

_**really don't even know where i was going with this but it's late well really early in the morning but okay whatever.**_

_**15/1 Update: decided to post this after all as i'm procrastinating on here instead of revising, oh well... first exam a week today so i'll be finishing off the stories i've started (finally) in like 2 weeks, sorry for the delays!**_

_**H x**_


End file.
